


untitled

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Alicia</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“I’ve told you already, I won’t go out on a date with you, babe,” Jason almost growled and he shifted to sit in a more comfortable position.

_Yet, he called him on a nickname._

“It’s not a date, Jason,” Tim protested, voice whiny a bit, but more like convincing. “It’s two adult man goes to have a dinner at a restaurant. It’s not a date until we don’t say it is.”

“No.” Jason was quick with the answer. He didn’t even looked at Tim, he ignored him demonstratively.

Tim poked him.

“But Jay!”

“I’ve said no. Now shut it.”

“Or else? You’ll hit me?”

“Or else I’ll make you shut up,” Jason promised. He looked at Tim this time, and he wasn’t in a good mood. Tim pouted.

“Just try to– Mhm!” Jason attacked him. He placed a hand on the back of Tim’s head and he pulled him in a kiss. He patched his lips on Tim’s, and Tim– He was surprised for a second, then he hummed and he kissed Jason back. If this is a way to make him shut it…

“Jay!”

“Ah–I told you to– Hn! Shut up!” Jason kissed Tim again, more rougher this time, to make him be quiet. He bit softly his lower lip. Tim moaned into the kiss and when Jason bit his lower lip, he moaned again and pulled Jason closer. He kissed him back eagerly. Jason moaned and pushed Tim down on the couch. The younger arched his back to press closer, but Jason pulled away to tug on his pants. He left them, and instead of unbutton them, he led his hands under Tim’s shirt to feel his hot skin. Tim moaned, breaking their newest, rough kiss. Jason didn’t mind it, his lips searched for Tim’s neck and he tasted the soft skin, then he bit it.

Tim rolled his hips, wanting more friction.

“Horny?” Jason teased Tim, but he didn’t really wanted to hear an answer. He stroked the teen’s chest, feeling his skin, feeling how hot it became under his touches. Tim moaned and he rolled his hips again.

Jason groaned, he didn’t want to wait any longer. He grabbed the hem of Tim’s shirt and with the teen’s help he got rid Tim of the piece of cloth. He muffled a soft moan and he licked Tim’s chest before he slid his hands down to undo his pants. Tim pushed the man’s hands away and he started to take care of his pants panting. Jason grinned and he got rid of his own clothing. He pulled Tim in again, while the teen moved to meet him. They kissed eager and sloppy, and Tim crawled onto Jason’s lap, straddling over him.

Jason ran his fingers down on Tim’s back, following the line of his spine and he grabbed his ass when he reached it. Tim moaned. Jason slapped him and Tim moaned louder. Jason stroked the skin, then he teased a finger over Tim’s entrance. The teen whimpered and pressed closer. Jason kissed Tim’s neck, his throat, then he bit his collarbone.

“Dammit, Jason!

The man chuckled and pushed a finger in. Tim moaned and he pressed closer, his cock flatted to Jason’s stomach.

"All wet and slippery already?”

“Sh-Shut up.”

The man chuckled again and he started to thrust his finger in and out to loosen Tim.

“I’ll be all right,” Tim panted, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck. “Just–”

“Just fuck you already?” The man finished the teen’s sentence grinning, and Tim moaned. He nodded.

Jason pulled his finger out and he slowly pushed his cock in. Tim shivered, he clenched his teeth. Jason moved slowly leading himself deeper and deeper in. He kissed Tim’s neck. “You okay, babe?”

“Yes,” Tim whispered, then he started to move along with the man.

“Good,” Jason smirked, and he sped up, thrust fast and hard in and out. Tim screamed and moaned and panted. He bit Jason’s neck, covered the skin with his saliva, then he tried to kiss him, but he just moaned into the other’s mouth. Jason liked how much Tim enjoyed it, but he couldn’t smile, he liked it too much too. He mumbled the other’s name into his skin.

“J-Jay! I’m– I’m–”

“It’s okay, I’m close too,” Jason panted the answer. They came almost together; Tim sooner with a sigh-time, with a muffled, mute moan. He whispered Jason’s name, and the man followed him to sink into the greatest pleasure.  


They were laying on the couch; Jason on his back, Tim is on top of him, still naked and wet and messy. Jason stroked Tim’s hair. “Let’s order Chinese.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
